Vengeful Spirit
by Ukonkirves
Summary: "Orgulous and grim, the Northmen would not give, for they sought glory or death in the eyes of their bloody gods." "Reiksguard Knights, your Emperor is calling! Death or glory await us, but if we die, we will die as warriors, with swords in hand, and there can be no better death than that." He was born of North and South and now he ventures beyond the Old and New World into Eostia.


_Hi everyone Musthony Stachetano here declaring a full rewrite on Vengeful Spirit. By the time I was writing other fics for fanfiction I realized that while figuring out ideas for Vengeful Spirit I've come to the conclusion that it won't last long meaning that the fourth chapter would be it's final chapter. I'm rather ashamed considering that most of you are expecting more but I didn't update anything for the past few months so to make up I'm gonna rewrite this whole story with new hope, new storylines and new changes. Changes you might ask well first things first it'll fall under the crossover category with which it will include Warhammer Fantasy (sidenote, it's an AU Warhammer Fantasy and I'm going to include a character from said universe so no OC's however this character will be vague so you readers will have to figure out who this guy is before the story ends. Something fun while reading.) along with some other characters from a wide selection of manga falling under the fantasy genre. Second this won't start like before at the Kuroinu RPG setting though the setting will be more expansive then it's original and thirdly there's no faction siding here meaning that the main protagonist won't be working with either side of the spectrum permanently. Both will get flak, moreso the Black Dogs than the Alliance (Fuck The Alliance - George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher). For now enjoy this prologue for the brand new Vengeful Spirit._

* * *

Far off from the reaches of the Alliance, in the mountains outside of Feoh walked a tall figure pelted by the innumerable flakes of snow. This inhospitable mountain terrain was brutal but that did not deter this man as he continued climbing down, going southward. Neither the deathly cold, flesh tearing winds, or large stones colliding down on top of him broke the mold that was the man's will. By the time his armoured boots touched the grass he didn't stop to take a breather, he pressed south towards civilized lands. The first town he went was Tamé which was controlled by a peculiar band of greenskins led by Bôba. These Orcs and Goblins have the power to control the motor functions of anyone they come across with and as such every single female in Tamé old and young fell to the demands of the greenskins' depraved fantasies. As soon as he saw the occupants of Tamé he withdrew one of the three equipments he has on his back: a multi-layered skjoldr, a serrated longsword; his hand grasped the handle of a golden warhammer. The greenskins arrogantly dismissed him with a vulgar tone and the use of their powers while turning their backs unbeknownst to them that he went to the first orc and crushed him into bloody paste. The greenskins were in shock as one by one they were sentenced by the sheer weight and strength of the warhammer. Their pride because of their power resulted in their destruction. The women subjected to the greenskins' pleasures succumbing to pregnancy were given the bitter mercy from the head of a hammer. Tamé was laid to waste, the heads of Bôba and his fellow greenskins were placed in pikes at the center of the blood covered town. None were spared but one after the departure of Tamé's pillager.

* * *

 _"Run! Run for your lives!"_

 _"He's killing everybody!"_

 _"HELP! HELP-*gak*!"_

 _"Stop! STOP! *splat*"_

 _It was as far as Bôba can see: Fire, bodies and smoke. He along with the rest of his band were having a blast fucking a group of mostly female adventurers led by a magic knight who was left dying after their raid. He took a knight girl who was always with him and bore his child after he repeatedly violated her to the point of depression. Now he was surrounded. Both Orcs and Goblins met their end either by the swing of a hammer or the fire spread all across Tamé. The greenskins and their "tamed" women littered the streets bloodied and horrific to look at, one of those women was his captive beneath the boot of the person that killed her. His warhammer still coated red from the fresh blood of the slain radiated a fire equivalent to the sun's own rays, it ignited the remains of this small village and the dead lying on the crimson/brown soil. Bôba was in shock, none of their "taming" powers had any affect on him and any Orc that tried to stop him through physical means ended up like the rest of the dead. He was next, the Orc was shaking in utter terror. Why? Why must it come to creatures like him, to be killed ruthlessly then forgotten. In a blink of an eye the pillager walking towards him was then substituted by another man holding a giant orc made mace shadowing the movements the warrior was making. Unlike Tame's attacker the young man was bare as the day he was born, mortifying scars was laced all over his pale white body. The human's face was all too familiar to the orc, he was the man who he stole his girl from. Bôba and his group left him for dead once they rounded up and violated all of his female compatriots right in front of him. They begged him to save them but the torture the greenskins put him through shattered his spirit thus here he stands in front of Bôba in a town ravaged twice. The Orc could see the man's malice, there was no trace of sanity left for this man, no mercy was to be shown from him. He raised his mace with both hands._

 _This is judgement of the righteous..._

 _...Judgement to these scum._

* * *

The day after Tamé he encountered the city state of Dragundaala also overrun however not by greenskins but by the demonic forces of the Legion. Led by their general Ginyol the Legion made a decisive victory after unveiling a curse that transformed every male in Dragundaala including the guards and head of the Dragundaala family/city into dragon-like demons. These creatures went into a frenzy, the women had no solace by the grasp of the Legion. It was the same interval with the greenskins at Tamé upon the warrior's arrival. Those who changed as they raped underwent the same ending as before. Inside the captured castle Ginyol unknown to the assault outside bargained a deal with the captured heiress Catue Dragundaala in exchange for the release of the curse and her family, a deal that delves into the mundane illusions he has planned for the captured girl. Catue was conflicted, she was trained as a knight to hold her dignity at a high degree however her parents and fiance are at stake of becoming food or toys for these foul demons. There were no other options for her. As soon as she accepted this damned deal the doors open. Out came a man dragging his longsword; covered in blood, placenta and bile of demons, the colors staining his already intimidating attire. It won't be long before the notched blades tasted the Legion general's flesh.

* * *

 _Catue looked on with astonishment. Ginyol sent his personal guard to deal with this intruder but the single swing of his sword stop them in their tracks. He also sent a giant swine demon who's strength surpasses even regular demons to destroy the warrior in front of them. Second verse same as the first, the pig demon's axe clashed with his shield with full force and in one swing the swine was cleanly bisected. Blood and shit rained down on him, staining his already coated attire. Ginyol grew tired of this bloodshed and stood up from his throne seat._

 _"You have some nerve coming here interloper." The general said with a sneer. "And for that you will perish."_

 _The demon snapped his fingers and a torrent of flames erupted from beneath the warrior's feet. Ginyol smirked._

 _"Now then..."_

 _The edge of a shield suddenly smacked him in the face._

 _"GAH!"_

 _The demon never had a chance to react once the longsword impaled him. Through half-opened eyes Ginyol took one last blurred look at his killer. Nothing could be seen behind the visor of his dark horned helm however he could feel the warrior emit hatred at its purest strain. It was something he has never encountered before and it was the last thing he will ever feel. The heiress saw him pass her by without acknowledgement. Catue exited the castle and saw the full destruction of Dragundaala. Sadness stinged her eyes as she saw the city she knew throughout her life gone._

 _"Lady Catue!"_

 _A light brown haired woman ran up to her clothes torn and dirty._

 _"Anna!"_

 _The knight ran up to her servant grabbing the girl's shoulders._

 _"Are you okay Anna?"_

 _"Yes milady. I'm fine."_

 _"What about my parents and Jin are they...?"_

 _Anna let her tears fall down her face._

 _"...Forgive me lady Catue. Forgive me..."_

 _That was all she needed to know. The two females wallowed in sorrow at the center of their ruined city._

* * *

The next five days were parallel to the last two. Each town and city occupied by demons were sentenced to annihilation with survivability being at an all time low. Those who did had spread the word of savagery against the Legion and unbeknownst to the warrior some had followed him armed to the teeth. Few in number but they showed the same mercy as the warrior did upon the seventh day, the day that Feoh fell.

It was a week after Volt's declaration of the Kuroinu Sex Empire and many had flocked to join this debauched caused. By right of gender (through the eyes of the Black Dogs), women are to appease their male counterparts/superiors in whatever fashion they deemed necessary. It was so enticing to the men of Feoh that they supported the Prime Minister Beasley and his plan to take Feoh for the Black Dogs along with capturing every girl in the city including the Alliance members Alicia Arcturus and her cousin Prim Fiorire. Unknown to them they were to be cornered and slaughtered once he and his followers arrive.

* * *

 _"Marshall our troops to the northern gate! Keep them off bay!"_

 _Black smoke covered the skies of Feoh. The city was plunged into mass hysteria once the sounds of explosions and the sight of the Black Dogs rampaging through Alliance soldiers. The Princess Knight tried rallying her troops but the confusion was too much for the defenders and they were left to fend for themselves. It was bad enough when the traitorous mercenaries are attacking her city; what made the situation worse was the Legion. Fellow knights under Alicia have reported the shocking news of the nuns nearby her palace are being held hostage by the demons. She ran to see them tied up and violently ravaged by the Imp leader's claws._

 _"You damned creatures! How dare you!"_

 _"So you're the princess knight huh?" Shouted the imp standing confidently in front of it's future playthings. "Perfect! You will get to witness our amazing show!"_

 _The poor nuns can only watch as their robes were torn and their bodies bare for the monsters to touch while cackling. The orcs watched on with perverted eyes, enjoying every second of this. Alicia gritted her teeth at this atrocity._

 _"Damned fiends! Release them or I'll..."_

 _"You'll what? Kill us?" The imp leader raised it's looted sword and pointed at Alicia. "We're here to kill and fuck princess. Don't think we'll follow your orders just because you don't like what we do. Unless you're willing to take their place for them."_

 _"No! Don't princess!"_

 _"Leave us be. We'll be alright!"_

 _Alicia struggled within her mind to either accept the offer or leave the poor nuns to the fate of birthing demonic spawn by these things. She was a knight, it would stain the title if she left those girls to their demise however if she accepted it she'll be the one to take said demise in exchange for the nun's release. Was it worth it...? As soon as she gave her answer the knight looked up to the sky and saw what no one else can see._

 ** _The Dragon With Two Tails..._**

 ** _The Forked Tongue Of Sotek..._**

 ** _His Hammer..._**

 ** _His Wrath..._**

 _Alicia was in a state of shock when she saw the flaming orb while the walls behind the demons crumbled on top of them and out came the debris was a wave of men in dark green leather armor beneath heavy mail charging forward with war scythes, swords and axes._

 _"SEND THEIR SOULS TO THE WARP!"_

 _They impale and sliced cleanly through the surprised orcs and imps before scattering and more intruders arrived. Some came in as heavy plated warriors with two handed weapons, black robed mages in mail or leather covered skirmishers with peculiar three barreled staves and cleaver like longswords. However there was one that stood out within the growing influx of invading warriors. The two knights besides the shell-shocked Alicia recognized the armor and weapons this warrior has. Black plates with blood red scaled lamellar in a giant onyx wolf pelt. His golden warhammer is ornate but made specifically for combat as is with his malevolent looking longsword and immense round shield. They know only by his title and deeds done throughout west Eostia._

 _The Black-Iron Reaver._

 _Warhammer in hand he gestured his warriors to split up and hunt down any and all Black Dogs within Feoh as a sole imp survivor shook his head. It looked at the Reaver one last time when his warhammer dimly glowed a golden light. The imp's skin started to smoke and boil as it screamed in agony before dissolving into dust. The Black-Iron Reaver spared no second to watch the imp disintegrate as he moved forward beside his warband._

 _Feoh fell within the hour._

* * *

The Black Dogs and their Legion weren't given the opportunity of surrender. Even if they yielded and laid their arms down they were still killed without remorse. All of them felt the cold, hard touch of blades ripping through their skins while they ushered out their last breath. Total annihilation was given to these mercenaries until Feoh was under the control of the Black-Iron Reaver. He wounded up all the civilians, soldiers and aristocrats including the princess Alicia and her knights into the center of the city surrounded by his fervent warriors.

They were to be his guillotine.

* * *

 _One of the Reaver's lieutenants watched as all of Feoh's populace were rounded in front of his leader's gaze upon his corpse made seat. The peasants were rightfully terrified at first glance of the Reaver and his blood covered army same could be said with the Feoh guards and nobility as they tried to put up a face showing the opposite of what they're feeling. One of his comrades, a teal haired female mage in black robes spoke to both him and the Reaver about treason within the nobility._

 _"You know who the traitors are Cecily?"_

 _"Yes though he wants all of the nobility to be sentenced save the princesses. The traitorous nobleman however will be displayed."_

 _"By his word." The lieutenant spoke up to the crowd. "Those of noble blood step forward!" They did wondering what these barbarians want with them. Beasley who was with them was grabbed by the warriors along with his fellow conspirators who were apart of this failed plan to capture Feoh._

 _"Release me you wretches!"_

 _"Unhand me!"_

 _They were never seen again. The remaining nobles thought that they were spared but no. The mages by the command of Cecily unleashed a tower of fire beneath the feet of the aristocrats. They screamed for a mere second once the flames turned their bodies into charcoal. Both peasants and guards were mortified to see the ruthless display of incineration done to these men and women of power. The rest paid attention to the lieutenant when he spoke to them again._

 _"People of Feoh." He then mentions a cart filled with weapons. "This is your ultimatum: Denounce your fidelity to the goddess and her Alliance. They who couldn't defend your lands from the Legion or the Black Dogs. She who has shown mercy to her archenemy, the Dark Queen Olga Discordia who had torn our lands asunder. They who couldn't shield you. She who couldn't save you. Denounce them and pledge your faith upon the Lord of Mankind. We by placing our faith to him are now ever-vigilant, for if we become unwary and weak the enemies of mankind will devour us utterly. Place your faith in the Lord to protect you, place your trust in his son, the Black-Iron Reaver to lead you; put your strength in your sword to deliver you from those who would destroy your homes! Your newfound Lord calls you to battle, grab these blades."_

 _Practically none of them refused. All of them grabbed whatever weapon was in the cart until Alicia herself was the last one to grab the last sword. The lieutenant tilted his head. He assumed the princess would be the first person to deny them however Cecily pointed something out which made him understand her defection._

 _"Alicia's cousin Prim isn't here in Feoh. I believe she was captured by the Kuroinu."_

 _"So that's why."_

 _The Black-Iron Reaver then caught the attention of everyone in the city. His warhammer pointed to the southern sky, motioning everyone to watch as they saw burning through the dark storm clouds a twin-tailed comet overlapping them; enlightening the ground below. Alicia's eyes widened at the sight, she recalled her earlier vision regarding the fiery ball; how it shell-shocked her and made her realize her new role in this life. If she was to be a ruthless warrior with a insatiable battle lust than so be it to save her beloved cousin. Much to the surprise of everyone she belted out a loud battle cry worthy of any battlefield veteran while raising her new sword. Everybody joined her, the sounds of the people's vocal fury was heard all around._

* * *

In Ken the Dark Elf Queen gasped in shock at the sudden vision regarding her Black Fortress. She was stupified by what she just saw. A drop of sweat went down her cheek as Celestine Lucross, her former archrival arrived with a similar look on her face. The dark elf turned to speak with her high elf counterpart.

"You saw..."

"Yes."

"The Black Fortress... My Black Fortress..."

* * *

 _The twin-tailed comet eventually met its target. The explosion and force caused by the celestial orb was powerful enough to leave a huge fire engulfed crater. The comet had also disrupted the corrupt magicks surrounding the impact returning the land's long lost light of the sun._

* * *

"...it's gone."


End file.
